


set a fire in my head tonight

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler wants to kill himself. he hires someone to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set a fire in my head tonight

This definitely wasn't in Tyler's little black book of future plans. But when you have weird fetishes (fetishes that line up pretty fucking closely with the inner desire to destroy yourself), talking and eventually meeting up with strangers online is the only way to relieve yourself of your burden.

Tyler's pretty sure he's going to die in the next few days, but he's going to go out with a hard dick and some -banging- orgasms, so who is he to really complain?

Josh Dun is some weird asian dude he met online -- one into the whole "I've contemplated eating a human body before and if presented with the chance I just might do it" kinda thing. Tyler never really -planned- on having the kinks he does. He didn't plan his current situation, either; sitting up, half drugged at some stranger's kitchen table, the recurrent ache in his left leg, the dull pull and thump of the muscles that had been detached and ripped from bone constantly reminding him of his own reality.

But, like he's been thinking -- Josh is hot. He's tall, with a beautiful sleeve, and hair that's dark and curly and a voice that makes beautiful noises when Tyler sinks to his knees and swallows his cock. He'd known what was coming -- he'd known after the first few days of sex, good sex, making love and fucking and everything in between -- he'd known. He knows now, watching Josh carve into the piece of meat in the middle of the table, cooked medium-rare, enough that there's still a little spurt of blood around the edges as the butcher's knife gleams under the chandelier.

"You're awake!" Josh's voice is a little higher pitched than normal, and he rushes to Tyler's side, pressing kisses all over him, kisses that make Tyler feel more than a little nauseous. Josh notices the green tint to his skin, and pulls back, making a small noise of concern. "Oh... are you not feeling good, baby?" He clicks his tongue, setting the knife down on the edge of the table, leaning in and pressing his thumb against the chapped swollen edge of Tyler's bottom lip.

"That's the morphine, sweetheart. Can't have you passing out or screaming at the table, can I?" He hurries over to the slab of meat, carving the thinnest slice and settling down in the chair (wooden, carved, and it's quite beautiful, Tyler thinks) in front of him, holding a fork out and pressing it to his chin.

"Say 'aaah,'" he mutters, and Tyler weakly opens his mouth, letting Josh feed him, and the meat's not bad, actually -- soft, tender, with a weird aftertaste that reminds him of a mix of pulled pork and the sauce that you'd put on top of a very expensive slab of steak. Josh looks content when he swallows, and his grin just spreads and spreads when Tyler finishes more than half of the piece of meat put before him.

"You're such a good boy," Josh mutters, and then sighs melodramatically. "It's a shame you'll be gone by the end of the week. But, you knew what you signed up for. Right?" Danger, danger, a dangerous edge to the end of the sentence, and Tyler gags as he realizes what he's gotten himself into.

But who is he to complain? He was the one posting ads online, saying how he was too much of a pussy to off himself so could someone do it for him instead?

"Your leg cooked really well!" Josh chirps, moving around to taste some of the meat himself. "I'll do one of your arms when this is all gone, just so you can have one of each -- if that's alright, I mean," and Tyler just nods, stomach churning, as Josh babbles on and on about how he could make the -best- bacon once Tyler finally dies.


End file.
